Nexus
by Sleeping World
Summary: "Sometimes, when we reach a point, where there is no hope left in sight we ask for a miracle. When a miracle happens, we cling to it like moths to a flame. Always trying to get closer, ignoring what is being burnt around us."    Plotbunnys.


"How come he gets everything!" wailed the child, while the older man sitting, comforting the small child, sat, and sadly watched the child. "I want to be there, happy, with presents to open too" the child could barely get the sentence out, before he burst into a sobbing mess, clinging to his grandfather's robes.

"It is not the presents you want, is it?" It was a sad, yet rhetorical question. The child mumbled a bunch of words through his tears. It did not matter to the old man, who knew what the child meant. "You want to be surrounded by people, laughing with you." He paused, to look bring the child's head up to look at his. "Don't You?"

The child mumbled more inaudible words, as he clung even closer to his grandfathers robes.

"My boy, you must learn, something that took me almost a hundred years to understand. That victories of flesh, are meaningless, unless they come with a victory of heart"

The boy, sat, tears dripping from his face, rolling around his lips, and falling onto the bedsheets of his bed, asked a simple question "What does that mean Grandpa?"

The old man chuckled, as if he had heard a private joke, but quickly the child joined in, unsure of what he was laughing for, but relishing in the opportunity.

"Someday, you will understand. But for now, you need a nice long sleep"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Why does everyone ignore me?"

"Because sometimes-" he drifted away, looking out the window of the room, which reflected his image back upon him. He deflated his chest as he breathed out audibly. "Sometimes, when we reach a point, where there is no hope left in sight we ask for a miracle. When a miracle happens, we cling to it like moths to a flame. Always trying to get closer, ignoring what is being burnt around us."

"Grandpa, why do things die?"

The old man looked down upon the child, to draw up an answer. He looked back up at the sky, before starting to speak "People seem to think, that we can live forever if we want to" He looked kindly upon the boy "With magic, much is possible, yes, but life is not meant to live forever."

"Father said that brother was going to live for a very, very long time. Like you"

The old man had to let out a chuckle. "I do not think I will stay too much longer my boy, but magic is not willing to let me go just yet."

"Magic is not willing to let you go?"

"Magic is always trying to fix itself. People have been stealing it for centuries, and few have ever returned anything to it" His habit of looking out the window in contemplation consumed him, as the child dutifully awaited his response. "I was told by a very old Dragon, older than the earth itself, that three beings came to the spirit of magic, and asked for its aid. One, asked for a wand that could heal any wounds, and fight any ailment. Another wanted a stone, that would allow him to put the spirits to rest. The third… The third asked for a cloak to hide from the world. When asked why, his response was simple, "I want to pass on my legacy, without fear, without chaos, without problem simply, just being is enough for me" Magic was satisfied with their reasoning, and gave them the gifts. Gifts that would be remembered for years to come."

"But, why would the third man want to hide from the world?"

"Man? What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well you sai-"

"It was a joke my boy. A simple joke, that has been repeated many, many times."

"Oh… but why would he want to go away from everyone?"

The lighthearted chuckling from the old man cause the younger child to look away In shame. "Do not be embarrassed, you could not be expected to know. It is a long explanation, and will have to wait for another day"

The boy, having forgotten his worries and troubles, scampered off to bed.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Why did he want to hide?"

"Ah. Give me a second." He pulled a chair out from the desk near the child's bed. "He, was a majestic dragon. He had lived a long hard life, and he was proud of what he had done. He had healed villages from diseases, Taught them how to farm, cook, and speak. As each day passed, and his teachings became widespread, his name was forgotten by his kind the dragons, yet the humans, or as the great dragons used to call them, small one's, never forgot his name. Nexus. When Nexus returned to the great dragon colonies, no one knew who he was. And he was happy with that. Happy to watch his teachings aid the earth."

"For centuries he travelled, showing his knowledge and sharing it with anyone that would listen. Eventually, other dragons found out it was he who was teaching the humans. With their mighty magic's, they attacked, and captured him. However, the dragons in their arrogance, ignored the humans who watched as their mentor was dragged away in chains. For no other reason than he was teaching them. They were in an era of peace. The idea of war never even occurred to them. Their great teacher had taught them that helping others was his greatest joy, and he appreciated their thanks, but thought it was unnecessary. The humans, with numbers in the trillions descended upon the few billion dragons. Within two weeks, the world had been torn asunder, with neither side winning nor losing. The war ended two years later. The last few dozen dragons limping to the negotiating table, with the last few million humanoids on the other side."

"The humanoids demands were simple. Release their mentor. The dragons explained to them that it was an extremist group of dragons who had captured and later killed him. The dragons also had a request. Give back the stolen magic. In the battles, magic from the dragons had been left, soaking into things, changing the humans to Elves, and Trolls. A war that irrevocably changed the world, all on one simple misunderstanding."

"Why were they willing to do so much for Nexus? And did they ever give the magic back?" the boy asked, confusion evident.

"Because, he won their hearts. He taught them and healed them. The two most rewarding yet hardest things anyone can do. And you still have, magic, so I assume they haven't gotten it back yet."

"I want to be like him when I am bigger...No… I promise to work to be like him!"

"Well, then you better start studying! I will have to leave for a few years. Make sure you get fed properly. And don't let your parents favouritism of Henry bother you. I will see how you have done with that promise when I return."

"You're leaving Grandpa?"

"Oh not yet my boy! We still have a few more hours."


End file.
